


Just Korra

by A Bean (A_Bean)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 2: Spirits, Episode: The Guide, Gen, I love him, Tenzin is my favorite character', my son - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bean/pseuds/A%20Bean
Summary: As a child, she'd always embraced her status as The Chosen One, but Tenzin didn't need to address her as Avatar Korra every single time he spoke to her.----------------------Slight angst. Takes place in Book 2; spoilers for that and specifically the episode 'The Guide'
Relationships: Korra & Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Just Korra

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one-shot between Korra and Tenzin, because I love them and Tenzin is my favorite character.  
> My headcanon for this that I may not have explained well was that Tenzin used to call Korra 'Avatar Korra' (never just Korra) in order to distance himself from her when they didn't know each other well, but he's dropped it since they're friends now. When Korra tells him she's going to train with Unalaq, he goes back to this in order to feel less hurt by her.

Korra's so angry with everyone around her at the minute that she doesn't think about what kind of decision she's making.

Really, she tends to do that a lot.

She's with her father Tonraq and her uncle Unalaq and Tenzin is there too. He's promised to take her to the Air Temples after the Glacier Spirits festival, and to be honest, Korra's getting tired of airbending. She's a Fully Realized Avatar anyway, meaning she's mastered all the elements, but she thinks Tenzin keeps forgetting that since Korra hasn't gotten any Airbender tattoos.

But right now, her father and Tenzin have both just confessed to being the ones to keep her at the South Pole while training, not Avatar Aang, and she's pretty pissed off that all the other Avatars got to travel the world and she hasn't. It's not even that- they've never allowed her to make her own decisions and she's upset about that too.

"I'm tired of listening to you. Both of you! You keep me locked up, telling me you know what's best. But both of you were powerless against the spirit attack." Korra pauses, only to take a breath. She can understand now, a little bit, about how the Firebenders in the hundred-year war fueled their bending off of rage because she would level the whole town if she didn't keep it under control. She looks at Tenzin, who looks like he wants to argue. "I think it's time I had a new teacher."

Tonraq steps forward to try and pacify her. "Now, Korra-"

Korra gestures wildly to her uncle, who's standing beside her, cool and collected. "Unalaq has proven he's the only one who knows what I need to learn! I have to go with him." Again with other people making decisions for her! She's old enough now to make her own decisions about who to train with, and so what if she just wants something different! So what if she's tired of Airbending and meditating all day, so what if she's angry with her father?!

Tenzin looks sad, of all things, like he actually wants her to stay. "Please," he says, reaching a hand out to her _because Airbenders are always advocates for peace and **why won't anyone ever let her do things her own way?!**_ "I know you're angry, but we've come so far together."

And he's right - they have come far together. Tenzin and Korra have nearly always gotten along since they've gotten to know each other.

When she was a child, Tenzin had stepped aside to let masters of the other elements train her first, since she wasn't so great at Airbending. She didn't get a lot of interaction with him save the times he came to visit Katara; when they _did_ talk to each other, Tenzin had seemed stiff - not unapproachable, but Korra was easygoing and she didn't like people who seemed like they couldn't let themselves have fun - but he'd never turned her away.

Tenzin had also never really referred to her as just 'Korra'. It was always 'Avatar Korra' or 'The Avatar' or even just 'Avatar' when he was speaking to her directly, and while she enjoyed her status as the chosen one, he didn't have to keep calling her that. It wasn't until she was older and spent more time with him and they grew to know each other that he began dropping the 'Avatar' and she became Just Korra.

When she moved to Republic City to live on Air Temple Island to train with him, she finally told him that she'd never enjoyed him calling her Avatar Korra instead of just Korra, saying that it made her feel like she was being distanced from people she was supposed to be friends with. Tenzin had smiled, explaining he'd called her that because he hadn't known how to interact with her, and using a formal title made it easier to get _any_ interaction at all.

Korra understood, of course, and by that point Tenzin had dropped the title, only using it when introducing her to others that needed to know she was the Avatar.

Which brought Korra back to the present. In her anger-filled mind, she only sees how Tenzin had manipulated her from the start of her life, keeping her in one place until she physically ran away to the City; how he made the decision of who-gets-to-know-what and _then_ , told her that that's what Avatar Aang had wanted.

Korra was angry, now, and she didn't think she'd want to see Tenzin for a long, long time.

"This is as far as we go, Tenzin." The angry words bubble out from her, and she registers Tenzin's hurt look with glee. Finally, he understands how she feels having other people make decisions you don't agree with.

Then his hurt disappears and the Airbender doesn't argue, as Korra may have done had the roles been reversed. She just gets more angry as her attempt to hurt her friend doesn't work and his face becomes a smooth mask of someone bending to the higher power. It's such a _Tenzin_ move that Korra hates him even more.

Then he bows respectfully, and Korra's blasted with memories of the Tenzin she knew as a child. "It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar Korra."

And just like that, he's gone.

Korra's anger deflates faster than a hot air war balloon, and when she watches her mentor fly away on Oogi, she wonders if she took it too far.

* * *

Weeks later, Korra's met Avatar Wan and is now on her way to find Tenzin, so she could possibly close the portal and stop Vaatu from spreading eternal chaos on the world... or something like that.

She lands her Sky Bison where there's enough room, and starts heading towards voices.

"Yay. Old things." She hears Ikki say, and then she steps into the courtyard.

Tenzin shouts her name in disbelief. "Korra?!"

Korra grins at having managed to surprise the ever-stable Airbender before everyone else swarms her. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are climbing all over her and Pema is peppering her with questions. She thinks briefly about his outburst, wondering if he'd forgotten to tack on the 'Avatar' or was just ready to forget everything that had happened in the Southern Water Tribe.

"How did you know where to find us?" Kya asks, smiling. Korra laughs to hide her uneasiness.

"Tenzin's itinerary! We went over it, like, a hundred times before we left Republic City."

Tenzin turns the slightest shade of pink before addressing his siblings (not Korra but that's fine). "See, this is why schedules are important."

Korra brushes the excited Airbender children off of her and stands. They exchange pleasantries, and soon enough she's telling them all what happened, with the Civil War between the Water Tribes and how she needs to close the portal. Everyone already expects Tenzin to lead Korra into the spirit world, so he doesn't protest even though Korra is already sure he doesn't actually want to be around her.

Now they're sitting in this weird garden while Ikki plays the soongihorn and Meelo rings The Bell. By the sound of Tenzin's breathing, though, he's had the same amount of progress that she has.

"Are you in the spirit world yet?" Korra asks, cracking an eye open. Tenzin sighs.

"I _would_ be if Meelo could ring The Bell right," he says, irritated. "Let's try something else."

He walks away before Korra can talk to him more. Saddened, Korra stands and fights off the rowdy children in favor of trying to follow Tenzin. By the time she gets away, though, he's gone. Korra doesn't see him until the next day. Even asking Pema where he is turns out to be useless, since Pema says he doesn't want to be disturbed in his solo meditation.

Korra resigns herself to waiting.

* * *

The next day they're on a cliffside with a large Airbender carved into the side and Korra tries to get there early, so that she and Tenzin might talk, but Tenzin gets there with everyone else and begins without saying a word to her. Eventually, he stalks away again, blaming Kya for using too much incense. Korra misses the chance to talk to him again.

Finally, the day after, Pema corners Tenzin and suggests that he and Korra try meditating alone, since they may have a better shot at getting into the spirit world if there's nobody else there to distract them. Korra jumps at the opportunity, and Tenzin carefully doesn't complain nor cheer. He just nods and tells Pema (again not addressing Korra) that they'll try again in the morning. Then he leaves, saying he's going to go take care of Rohan. Pema seems happy with the result and turns to go.

Korra's confused about Tenzin's actions that she stops Pema. "Do you... know..." she shifts nervously, "Is Tenzin-? I mean, is he... is he angry with me, or something?"

Pema tilts her head. "I don't think so," she says. "He hasn't told me anything. Usually he would, if he was upset."

Korra looks down. If Tenzin hasn't even told Pema he must be _really_ upset with her. "Okay," she says. "Thanks, anyway."

"Do you think he's upset with you?" Pema asks, looking worried.

"I don't know," Korra says. "If Tenzin is upset with me he'll call me _Avatar_ Korra, instead of just Korra." At the look of Pema, she adds, "He used to always call me Avatar before calling me Korra, if he called me Korra at all. He stopped once he got to know me better, but he does it to let me know he's angry or upset with me. But the whole time I've been here, he hasn't talked to me at all." She hugs an arm. "He hasn't even called me Avatar. He just- he won't talk to me!"

Pema lays a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Have you tried talking to him?"

Korra nods. "Yes, but every time I try, he leaves."

Pema nods. "I'll ask him," she says.

"Well," Korra begins, "Just- would you ask if he's angry with me?"

She nods again, and Korra thanks her and goes to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Korra's not sure if this is better or worse. They're in the temple trying to meditate beneath a statue of Avatar Yangchen, but Tenzin is obviously having a hard time concentrating with her being so close. He's talking to her now, at least, but drawing her own focus away with his chatter.

"Focus, _Avatar,"_ he says. "Focus."

There's a pang in Korra's chest as he emphasises her title but she pushes past it. "I am focusing."

"No talking!" He bites. "Feel the energy of the universe."

Something that is not emotionally related to her situation stirs in her. "Okay, I feel it."

Tenzin's eyes snap open, and the feeling in Korra is lost as he snaps at her again. "Avatar Korra, really! I'm trying to concentrate here! I don't think this location is going to work either."

Tenzin gets up and Korra tries to tug him back down. "What's going on with you? First, you're blaming Meelo, then Kya, and now me."

Tenzin rolls his eyes. "Well, nothing is feeling right to me!"

Korra can't believe this. "I don't want to rush your feelings," she says, "but we're kind of in a hurry." An idea strikes her. "How did you first get into the Spirit World? Let's try that!"

Tenzin turns away in what looks like shame. "Well ... actually, I've never been into the Spirit World."

Korra gapes as the rest of Tenzin's family piles into the meditation chamber and begins to argue about how Tenzin used to meditate all the time. It's revealed that he never actually got _in_ to the spirit world, and then Kya urges Jinora to reveal her connection with the spirits, and before Korra knows it they're flying away on Oogi to where the dragon-bunny spirits are leading them. Jinora, Kya and Korra are all sitting next to each other on top of the bison.

"I think Dad's mad at me," Jinora says sadly.

 _That makes two of us_ , Korra thinks, as Kya tries to dismiss Jinora's fears, but elects instead to try and cheer up the young Bender. "You have a natural gift. That's pretty lucky."

 _"You're_ the lucky one," Jinora says, and they dive into talking about Avatar Wan and Raava and the Spirit Portals, and then they've arrived. Then, Korra appeases the angry bat-spirits and Tenzin is _finally_ talking to her like she's a person.

"Your spirit training has come a long way, Avatar," he says quietly.

Korra nods, feeling the achy sadness in her chest at the unwanted nickname. "Unalaq may be a horrible person, but his spirit powers are no joke." She's glad she paid attention to what he was doing, now.

Tenzin hangs his head in shame. "He taught you how to transform dark spirits. I can't even get you into the Spirit World." He sighs.

Korra turns to him, having so many things to say and no way to say them. "Everything Unalaq taught me was to help himself." She catches Tenzin's eye for the first time in three days. "Everything you've done was meant to help me."

Tenzin turns away again but Korra won't let him leave this time. "I am so sorry for turning my back on you as my mentor. I need you now more than ever."

He smiles at her and Korra's world lights up again. "I won't let you down... Korra." Hearing her name, Korra knows she's been forgiven for what she did at the South Pole. She feels tears pricking at her eyes, so she hugs her long-time friend to hide it, but Tenzin accepts her into his arms without any hesitation.

She realizes now: Tenzin means too much to her to throw away their friendship like that.

It didn't matter now, anyway. Korra knows that no matter what, Tenzin will always have her back, and she will always have his.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up a transcript of The Guide and used a lot of dialogue from that to make this accurate, and whenever Tenzin says 'Korra' I just put an 'Avatar' in front of it so I don't own anything, just borrowed it.


End file.
